


Sinner In Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christianity, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Punk Phil, Smut, Swearing, Virgin Dan, i guess, im trash okay, religion tw, religious dan, shit this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confession<br/>January 30th<br/>Leviticus 18:22<br/>"Thou shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind: it is an abomination."<br/>Forgive me, lord, for I have sinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I am low-key ignorant on religion (In this case Christianity.) If you feel like I misrepresented something, please remember that this is supposed to be exaggerated fiction, but If it's to the point where I offended you pleassseee tell me!!! (same thing with Trigger Warnings)

Confession  
January 30th  
Leviticus 18:22  
"Thou shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind: it is an abomination."  
Forgive me, lord, for I have sinned. 

Like always, Dan Howell put on his very best Sunday best: a crisply ironed white collared shirt that modestly hugged his torso, and black dress pants, completed with a snazzy pair of black and white oxford shoes and the gold cross necklace he'd gotten last Christmas. Sunday’s were his favourite, always had been and probably always would be. He got up early every Sunday morning, ate some cereal, did his best to look presentable, and started to trek up the hill to his church for Sunday mass. 

His family had never been religious. They were always the type to assume that everything had a right or reason for its existence. To them, God wasn't foolish per se, but a meek conspiracy with little evidence to show for it. It was really no surprise the confusion Dan’s mother had when she found Dan on his knees beside his bed with his palms pressed together at the age of eight. Christianity had almost completely overtaken Dan by the age of thirteen, becoming more of a strict lifestyle, than a prayer here and there. While his friends had been experimenting with alcohol, drugs, and sexuality, (amongst many other distasteful and wrongful things,) Dan spent his time learning the ways of the bible, and those of the lord. He never had many friends after his change, but he was content with it, as he had the person who knew him better than he knew himself as his personal companion and guardian angel.

Now, at the age of sixteen, Dan followed the bible extremely strictly. He refrained from sinning. No cussing, no sex, nothing like that. Everybody had slip ups though and him being surrounded by a swarm of hormonal, atheist teenagers nearly every day probably didn’t help. The occasional ‘Fuck’ or ‘Shit’ would come out in situations like nicking yourself when cutting vegetables or slipping on ice. He never liked feeling like he'd betrayed God, though, so when he did, however, rare it may be, he always confessed.

The cliche white church was not a far walk from his house in Wokingham. Simply up the hill with the daisies he loved to smell, and past the playground usually void of children playing. It was just past quarter to eight. Mass started at about ten thirty, but Dan enjoyed being early. His Pastor usually left the building unlocked after seven so the choir could rehearse (but the choir had been performing the same five songs since before Dan could remember, so rehearsing was really unnecessary.)

Inside it was quiet, white, serene; innocent as God had intended the world to be. Dan didn't like quiet all that much, not when he was alone anyways. The piano appealed to him as it always did, he just wished he knew how to play a proper ballad. He'd been practicing as much as he could, but he was nowhere near as good as one Phil Lester, the choir accompanist.

Dan didn't see Phil's talents as fair. Phil was openly an atheist, so far to the point of not celebrating Christmas. His parents were very much like Dan, strict Christian lifestyle. Phil, on the other hand, was a lot like Dan's parents, and presumably only came to church when he was forced to. Dan thought that if Phil shared the same beliefs as him, maybe they'd have been really good friends, or maybe even...

No. Not in the lord’s house. Not ever.

"Hey, are you going to play something or are you gonna just stand and stare at the damn piano? Because if you're not gonna give it a go, I will." There at the open doorway stood Phil Lester in his infamous worn leather jacket and skinny jeans combo. His raven hair was cut similar to dan’s, swept across his forehead to form fringe. His skin was basically translucent, making the only colour visible the slight orange tinge of his cocked eyebrows or piercing, icy blue of his eyes.

Dan’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a fish. He stepped away from the piano to sit on the wooden pew behind him, making way for Phil. "I-I, sorry. It’s all yours."

Phil walked into the church, floorboards creaking with every movement. His eyes roamed around Dan’s slouched form, taking him all in. He was plain and insecure, but intriguing. "I'm actually going to pass on that for now, you seem far more interesting a piece than Amazing Grace." He took a seat on the bench right next to Dan, spreading his legs wide so that his pelvis was exposed to the cross. "Have I seen you before?"

"Probably, I'm here every chance I get so I wouldn’t be surprised. But we’ve never actually talked before this, so I guess it makes sense you don’t remember me." His statement sounded more like a question than anything else. “I’m Daniel Howell, but you can call me Dan.

Phil nodded but seemed relatively uninterested in his words. He was looking directly at Dan's crotch. “I’m Phil, but you can call me Daddy.” Dan’s face turned beat red. “So, Dan” His name drew out long on Phil’s tongue, “do you actually believe in any of this bullshit or are you like me and are forced to come?"

Dan's jaw dropped and he hit Phil in the shoulder, "You can't say that in here!"

"What? Come? Babe you know that's just a part of life." Phil smirked, knowing that messing with him would be fun, and Dan was so far past uncomfortable.

"No! You know... The other thing that you said." Phil Cocked an eyebrow. "You know, cow-poo?" He seemed to have caught on to his hesitation, and shot him a confused expression."Err... Bull..." He nothing but shrugged and shook his head, tousling his black hair into his eyes. "Bullshit." His voice was quiet, he was trying to hide his sin as if he could. His arms quickly flew to perform the cross on his shoulders and forehead. "Forgive me." 

"So you are a Jesus freak!" Phil barked out and slapped his knee in surprise.

Dan Cringed. "Please don't call me that." Phil ignored it.

“That’s unfortunate,” Phil frowned in disappointment. Dan sent him a confused, or rather angry glare. "Considering you probably wouldn’t be down to fuck right here, right now."

Dan’s face went beet red. He drew his hands into the arms of the cardigan covering his dress shirt and hid his embarrassed expressions from Phil. “Of course, I d-don’t! Wh-why would you even say th-that. In Church too!” He scolded. 

Phil scooched closer, leaning down and resting his hands on Dan’s knees, “Oh, but I bet you like that sort of thing don’t you Danny.” Phil was progressively getting closer to Dan’s face, noses barely brushing against each other. “A cock sliding up your tight little ass while you read the bible. Mm baby boy, I’d love to see you on your knees with my dick down your throat.”

Dan subconsciously bucked his hips up towards the boy hovering above him, but he quickly recoiled, sliding down the pew, away from the creep trying to tempt him. “N-no. You shouldn’t be saying these types of things. Thou shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind it is an abomination.”

“Well then, while I'm sure it's no surprise to you, angel, I’m a sinner.” A deep husky chuckle escaped Phil’s lips, not in a humorous way but in such a way that Dan felt a turmoil in the pit of his stomach. He stood up so he had more dominance, hips swaying back and forth as he approached an incredibly flustered Dan. “My only task now is to make you one too.” A firm, strong hand found its way to the crook connecting Dan’s jaw to his neck, lifting his face to be mere inches from another pair of lips. “So what do you say, baby? Sin for me?” 

In that moment feelings as foreign as Mars overwhelmed Dan’s brain. Phil had swept all of his guilt, and self-disappointment under a rug. His brain was swirling with lust and confusion. He knew it was wrong, he knew Phil was wrong, but could something be so wrong if it brought so much anticipation, so much pleasure?

He shook his head violently, nearly knocking heads on accident. “N-no! It’s not right, you need to st-stop!” Phil brought his knees surrounding Dan so that he was straddling him, but hovering his ass above Dan’s thighs as not to provide pressure to his dick. His one hand restricting Dan’s wrist to the bench, the other placed at the base of Dan’s jaw. He drew Dan’s honey brown eyes to meet his own icy blue ones, searching for any actual signs of discomfort or refusal. Phil may not be the most innocent person, but he sure as hell wasn’t as shit as to fuck with Dan without some sort of permission.

He only found a lustful confusion; basically a begging with so many words (or none at all, but Phil was sure.) A devilish smile spread across Phil’s face knowing that he could do something to help the boy squirming for friction underneath him. “Are you sure baby?”

Dan whimpered as if to say that ‘yes I'm sure! this is wrong! we should not be doing this!’ but then Phil fully sat down on Dan so that his perineum was digging into Dan’s hard erection. His whine became a throaty moan. His hips began to buck up into Phil, more moans and gaspy breaths coming out of his mouth. Phil pulled off knowing that Dan could come at any moment. The lack of pressure made Dan let out an annoyingly loud whine, that was promptly silenced by Phil putting his lips over Dan’s mouth; fucking virgins.

The first kiss was as sloppy as you’d expect it to be. Dan had no idea what to do, he’d never kissed anyone besides his mother and he surely didn’t kiss her like this. Not to mention how utterly disgusted when Phil’s tongue tried to sneak into his mouth. 

Phil himself was getting frustrated, his erection was barely even a semi anymore, “Dan, baby, just follow my lead okay? Tongue is normal.” Dan’s cheeks flushed red, and an embarrassed apology was muttered out. “It’s okay, you’re new at this.” He got close to dan’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. “But by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be a pro.” 

His lips, plump from snogging, attached themselves to Dan’s collarbones making the younger's back arch up. All the biting and nipping at the taut skin was causing dan to gasp and mewl. He made sure to put purple and blue bruises in place that would showcase his finest work of turning a saint into a sinner. 

Soon snogging just wasn’t enough for Phil. His dick was hard and he’s sure dan would come at the drop of a hat. His fingers dragged along the collar of dan’s shirt looking for the top button. He reconnected their lips, kisses increasing in technique and intensity. Eventually, all of Dan’s shirt buttons were undone, letting Phil’s calloused fingers dance on the skin of his abdomen. Dan tugged the zips of Phil’s jacket away from his body, taking it off with his shirt not far behind. 

Dan broke their kiss taking the time to recollect his thoughts. He knew what he was doing was wrong, oh god, it was so wrong. He should stop. He shouldn’t be doing this. Phil’s torso was littered with black intricate designs, complete with a small scar right under his left nipple, reminding Dan just who exactly he was kissing. It wasn’t a nice Christian girl whom he’d call his wife one day, it was a god hating atheist with pretty blue eyes calling him baby. He didn’t know what was wrong with him.

“You okay dan?” Phil noticed the shift in attitude and laid off the snogging.

Dan nodded, looking down to his exposed chest. “I just don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“Well, I know what would like to,” Phil smirked, and naturally, Dan blushed. “Listen, I know that because of what you believe in, you feel guilty about doing this and if you want me to stop I will. I’m not as shit a person as you might think. But what I believe in, this is natural. Keeping your body from what you really want isn’t.”

It wasn’t Phil to initiate contact this time. Dan leant into Phil, pushing their lips together feverishly; hands grabbing at him as if he was a lifeline. Fingers went to Dan’s belt buckle, undoing it and letting his trousers fall to the floor. His cock was practically bulging out of his white briefs, and there was a small wet patch on his head from precum. 

“Mmm, look how wet my baby is for me.” Phil started peppering kisses from Dan’s neck, down his chest, to his happy trail, past his dick, to his inner thighs. Moving so he was in between his legs, with a perfect view of his cock. He started nipping and stimulating the skin. Getting close enough to his bulge so that his hot breath would make Dan squirm, but never close enough to provide actual relief. 

“Phil p-please.” Desperate, Dan whimpered. His cock was as hard as it had ever been in his life, and he needed release. Phil gave in, finally kissing the head of Dan’s dick through his briefs. He bit the top of the fabric and yanked it down. He took dan’s length into his mouth. With skill and ease, he began to bob his head up and down along the sensitive shaft. Dan was in pure ecstasy. Never before had he felt such pleasure, such bliss. The heat surrounding his dick, completed with the friction, and the way Phil would lick his slit every so often was like nothing he had ever felt before. He found himself jerking upwards to match Phil’s movements. 

When Phil began to pick up the pace, is when Dan really lost it. Unholy grunts and moans every couple of seconds. His hands grabbing at Phil’s raven hair, encouraging him to go faster. Phil reached up and started playing with dan’s hard, pink nipples. He took a break from sucking dan’s cock, opting to rub dan with his hand while he leant up to take the other nipple into his mouth and nibbling on it, or rolling it between his teeth. 

A warmth began to build between Dan’s hips, he tugged harder at Phil’s hair. “I’m-” Phil dove back down between Dan’s thighs, swallowing the head of Dan’s cock again. It only took one lick of the slit before Dan’s toes curled, and his back arched. “Phi-” Dan was practically vibrating with his intense orgasm. Phil’s hot mouth was still working on him, swallowing every last drop of cum. His body was heavy, but his mind felt as light as a feather, floating through space. He’d never had one before, and he was beginning to think that he didn’t ever want to not have one again.

His high was coming to an end. His eyes were getting droopy, and his foggy brain was beginning to clear up. Phil pulled off and flashed him a cheeky grin and a wink. “That was fun, baby. Next time you’ll have to return the favour.” 

“That was wrong! This was all wrong. I can’t-” Dan pulled up his briefs, and shot Phil a rather offended look. “Who say’s there will be a next time?”

“You did when you were moaning my name just a second ago, remember?” Phil stood up from his knees, grabbing his black tee-shirt on the way up. “Don’t try to act like you didn’t enjoy it, babe.”

Dan rolled his eyes and scurried off to find his trousers. “Nothing has changed. I didn’t like it at all. I’m still a believer, I’m still going to come in the church every chance I get, I’m still me.” Phil chuckled at the irony. “What are you laughing about?”

“Just that you said you were still going to… come in the church… every chance you get.” 

Dan was frantically putting on clothes, looking absolutely horrified, “You can’t tell anyone, okay? God is probably already judging me so bad right now. I don’t need everybody in the church knowing too.”

“Sinner in secret, got it,” Phil nodded in agreement, “But if you ever want to not be you for a bit, you know where to find me.” Dan averted his eyes from Phil’s but murmured out a thank you. “You’d best freshen up before mass, yeah? And I should go take care of this beast,” Phil said pointing down at his still hard cock. Dan nodded. “I’ll see you around Howell.”  
Phil placed one last chaste kiss on the corner of dan’s mouth, and sauntered out, leather jacket swung over his shoulder. 

Mass happened like every other Sunday. Dan tried to pay attention, tried to be as active as he normally was, but something had shifted. He sat on the very same pew where the prettiest boy had given him his first orgasm. God wasn’t there, God wasn’t watching. He was beginning to become aware of his being, of his feelings. He wasn’t the same Dan, but he didn’t mind it? So yeah, Mass happened like every other Sunday. But all that was on Dan’s mind was the feeling of Phil’s mouth on his cock, and how he wished it would happen again soon.

(Spoiler: it did.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading frens, kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
